Mamiya
Mamiya (マミヤ) is a playable character in Hokuto Musou who is a supporting character in the original series. On her 20th birthday, her village was attacked by Judah. He killed her parents in front of her and kidnapped her to be one of his pets due to her beauty, engraving the "UD" scar on her back. Though she was able to fight her way out, the incident left her scarred by her own weakness. Since then, she forsakes herself as a woman and decides to be a warrior. In time, she becomes the leader of her village and coordinates the defense of her home with the other residents. She shares a startling resemblance to Yuria. To deal with the Fang Clan bandits, she hires Kenshiro and Rei to protect her home. At one point, the leader of the Fang Clan holds her hostage and forces the two men to fight for her safety. She helps rescue Irie and earns Rei's affections. Torn by her past and too ashamed to accept his feelings, Rei uses his last moments so that she will always remember him. Mamiya, in grief that a dying man would die for her, comes close to death once Judah returns to her village. With Rei's sacrifice, she survives and follows his wishes to accept her womanhood to live a long and happy life. Illusionary Mode Realizing that a huge army is amassing to capture Yuria and use her powers for their own gain, Mamiya decides to support Kenshiro's search for her. Simultaneously concerned with protecting the people within her village from the likes of Raoh, Judah, and Souther, she is determined to drive back the opposition. Fighting Style Though she can defend herself with basic kicks and punches, Mamiya mainly fights with a pair of bladed yoyos in the comic. She mainly uses a crossbow and other handheld weapons in the game, referencing the moment in the comic when she boldly shot an arrow at Raoh. Her unique ability in the game is the ability to crawl through small areas, letting her access other areas of the map. As she is the only female fighter, the producer notes that they took care to make her "powerful and sexy". Techniques All of Mamiya's techniques are game original moves. *''Vulcan Arrow'' - Mamiya brings out an additional crossbow and shoots several arrows at her foes at once. *''Windmill'' - Mamiya brings out a bladed yoyo and spins it in the air around her, eventually having it perpetually spin as she tosses it above her head. *''Hakurei Kyu'' (White Lovely Leg) - Taking a step back, Mamiya then leaps forward with a high kick, smashing her heel into an enemy's face. She tosses her hair before bringing out her crossbow once more. *''Setsurei Kyu'' (Cutting Elegant Feet) - Mamiya hops into the air and performs an aerial double kick. She follows with a series of rapid kicks, digging her heels into the foe in front of her. She finishes by kicking with both feet, back flipping to the ground. If her initial attack fails to hit anyone, she will clumsily land on her bottom. *''Star Main'' - Mamiya throws four grenades forward one at a time. She ends her bombardment by hurling several bombs into the air at once, littering the area in front of her with explosions. *''Gabishi Sasu Koma'' (Gabishi Slicing Spinning Top) - Wielding her trademark needles (gabishi), Mamiya spins rapidly like a top, cutting with two needles as she twirls. She also throws several needles during the move's execution. *''Brain Twister'' - Mamiya throws out six yoyos to spin in the area in front her before they explode. *''Onna no Buki'' (A Woman's Weapon) - Mamiya purposely rams into the enemy in front of her and staggers back onto the ground with a yelp. As her curious foe comes closer, she suddenly rises and pierces them with two sharp needles. She then taunts them to not underestimate her. The reactions of the men she uses this move against varies based on the person's character. For instance, Kenshiro and Raoh will act concerned while the punks with the Mohawk haircuts will act aroused. *''Shi no Seppun'' (Kiss of Death) - One of Mamiya's Legendary Techniques. Mamiya gets close to one of her foes. As she turns around to their backs, she stabs them with her needles. *''Hyakka Ryouran'' (White Flower Binding Chaos) - One of Mamiya's Legendary Techniques. Mamiya shoots several yoyos at once. As they hit enemies, the yoyos latch onto them and continue to spin up to their necks. Upon reaching their necks, the yoyos decapitate their targets when she snaps her fingers. *''Over the Fall'' - One of Mamiya's Legendary Techniques. Mamiya throws a bundle of grenades high into the air. Before they land, she shoots a spray of arrows in front of her, sweeping the section twice. As she poses, the grenades fall and blow up any remaining survivors. Gallery Mamiya.jpg|Mamiya's back File:Mamiya-comic.jpg|Comic faithful outfit available as downloadable content. Category: Fist of the North Star Characters